


You give me a smile with a future in it

by phantomdieb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HQ Rarepair Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night of their wedding and Daichi remembers how they met.</p>
<p>(Haikyuu Rarepair Week - Day 1 - Beginnings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You give me a smile with a future in it

Wakatoshi had already changed his clothes into something more comfortable before he slipped into bed while Daichi had only taken of his tie by now. He may or may not have been distracted by watching Wakatoshi undressing. But with that distraction gone, Daichi quickly changed his clothes before he went to join him in bed, yet he stopped for a moment to look at the scene in front of him.  
Wakatoshi lied in their bed, glasses on his nose and a book in his hand. By his feet was Inuoka, curled up into a tiny ball, but still looking up slightly offended at his owner whenever he shifted his feet too much.  
It was pretty much like always. As if nothing had changed.  
And yet, it was so much different from before.  
Because he didn't see just Ushijima Wakatoshi in him, nor did he see his boyfriend or fiance. No, he saw his husband now.  
  
It was the night of their wedding, and with a big smile on his face and a warm feeling in his chest, Daichi joined his husband in bed.  
He rested his head on Wakatoshi's chest. The latter put his book aside and wrapped his arms around Daichi before he gently kissed his forehead. A satisfied sigh escaped Daichi's lips before he mumbled to him that he could keep reading. For a moment, Wakatoshi's eyes wandered all over Daichi's face, as if he hadn't already remembered all of his features ages ago. His eyes stopped at Daichi's lips, before he kissed him. And when they parted, Wakatoshi picked up his book again while Daichi listened to his husband's calm and steady breathing. He closed his eyes and started to remember...  
  
  
It was a chilly Monday morning, despite it being March already. Daichi was on his way to university and he was running. The queue in his favourite coffee shop had been longer than usually. He hurried and accidentally stepped on something, stopping immediately when he heard a whine. Daichi turned around and saw a dog standing there. Apparently he had stepped on that dog's paw. He went back to the dog and carefully reached out. When he saw that it wouldn't bite him, he carefully petted it's head and looked around. It had a collar around its neck but Daichi couldn't spot its owner anywhere. So despite being late, he put his coffee on the ground and carefully examined the dog's paw. It didn't seem to be hurt, at least. Daichi was relieved and glad and started to smile.  
“I'm sorry, little buddy”, he said, and petted its head again. “I didn't want to hurt you.” The dog seemed to understand what he was saying, because it suddenly leapt into his lap and licked over his face, as if it wanted to say that it accepted Daichi's apology.  
But suddenly the dog's attention shifted to something behind Daichi which made him turn around. A man was standing there, probably around his age, and was staring at them. The dog suddenly jumped out of Daichi's lap and ran towards the man, happily wagging its tail. Slowly Daichi got up and took his now lukewarm coffee. “Are you the owner?” The man nodded. “Well, I accidentally stepped on your dog's right paw when I was running to uni, but it doesn't seem to be injured.”  
Before the man could answer him, Daichi got really pale, remembering about university. “Shit, I'm late! See you. And sorry again, little friend.”  
And with that, he stormed off.  
  
  
Daichi sat down on a bench in exactly that park a few weeks later. It had been a particular bad week, and today was definitely the worst day of it. He didn't even want to go home, knowing that there was a lot of work waiting for him. Trying to avoid his responsibility for once, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
It wasn't a long nap. Maybe about ten or fifteen minutes. But when he woke up, he found a dog's head resting in his lap. Daichi started to smile when he recognized the dog being the one he accidentally stepped on a few weeks earlier. The university student sighed and leant forward, until he was able to bury his face in the dog's fur. It calmed him down a little and Daichi was very thankful for that. He scratched the dog behind its ears and the little noises it made cheered him up. Yet these noises also distracted him from hearing the footsteps approaching them.  
“He really likes you.” Daichi jumped a little when he suddenly heard that voice out of nowhere. “I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you.” He looked up and saw the dog's owner.  
“Don't worry about it.” Daichi lifted his head and looked at the man. According to his appearance, he had been on a run. His face was all sweaty and his hair stuck to his forehead. Daichi was only able to tear his eyes away from this sight because the dog started to lick his fingertips.  
“What's his name?” he asked, mostly to distract himself from the admittedly very handsome dog owner.  
“Inuoka.. And I'm Ushijima.”  
“Nice to meet you. I'm Sawamura.”  
When Inuoka heard his name, he lifted his head and looked expectant at his owner so Ushijima reached out and patted his head before he sat down next to Daichi.  
At first the two of them sat there in awkward silence, but when Daichi was asking him if he had been running, the two of them started to talk. And they clicked soon.  
So when it was time to go home, Daichi felt a lot better.  
He watched how Ushijima put Inuoka, who had been napping in Daichi's lap the entire time, on the leash, before they said their goodbyes and went different ways home.  
And if they were texting each other the whole night because they had exchanged their cell phone numbers, it only caused Daichi to fall asleep with a smile on his face.  
  
  
It was a few months later that Daichi finally gathered up enough courage to ask Ushijima out on a date. He still remembered how he felt when he saw Ushijima blush after he asked him. Knowing that it was him who caused him to react like this, Daichi was pretty sure he could tear down whole buildings with his own hands if Ushijima would ask him to. Especially after Ushijima nodded, saying that he would love to go on a date with him.  
Three days later, the two of them went to an amusement park.  
  
  
It was at said amusement park where they shared their first kiss.   
They were nervous. Understandable, as it was their first date. But after a while they started to relax and everything became much easier and enjoyable. At one point, Ushijima took Daichi's hand and didn't let go of it for the rest of the day. Not on the roller coasters, not in the water rides, not in the ghost trains.  
And when the colour of the sky started to change, Daichi dragged Ushijima towards the Ferris wheel. The view was probably incredible, with everything tinted in a warm orange from the setting sun. Yet the only thing he had eyes for was Ushijima. Neither of them said anything, yet Daichi could see that Ushijima was delighted. He was happy.  
Not thinking about it twice, he leaned forward to press a kiss on Ushijima's cheek. It was soft. Softer than he has expected. When he opened his eyes, Ushijima was staring at him, his face all red. He had shifted in exactly that moment in which Daichi had intended to kiss his cheek, causing him to kiss him on the lips instead. Daichi stared at him, unsure what to say. But when Ushijima simply squeezed his hand a little, he knew that it was alright.  
It was all fine.  
  
  
It wasn't fine.  
Their first fight wasn't fine at all.   
It started as what seemed to be an innocent argument, but soon they were throwing words at each other they didn't mean and phrases that were meant to hurt.  
It ended with Daichi leaving Ushijima's place. He would never admit it but tears stung in his eyes. and it hurt a lot. It hurt so much.  
  
That night, he didn't sleep. He just couldn't because he kept thinking about what Ushijima had said to him – and what he had said to Ushijima. Was he also unable to sleep? Normally he would be the first one of them to fall asleep, Daichi knew that all too well.  
He picked up his phone, his fingers hovering over Ushijima's name. Should he call him? Apologize? After all, he had said some mean things and now that he thought about it, their fight was his fault and his fault alone. But what if Ushijima didn't want to talk to him? Didn't want to see him? What if he wanted to break up?  
Normally Daichi wasn't a person to overthink something like that and he really doubted that Ushijima would break up with him just because of a fight they had.  
But in that second, he was afraid. He was afraid to lose what was precious to him. And he hated himself for hurting what he treasured.  
A sigh escaped his lips. He should call him tomorrow. Ushijima was probably asleep already anyways.  
He put his phone aside and got up to get himself a glass of water. While standing in his kitchen, he could hear the branches smacking against his window and he saw the rain drops clashing against his window. They reminded him of tears.  
God, he was getting sentimental now. Daichi put his glass into the sink and slapped himself. Time to sleep. He would make up to him tomorrow. It was all going to be fine again.  
  
Back in his bed, he closed his eyes and started to doze off, when he suddenly heard a knocking.  
The door. Someone was knocking on his door. At this time?   
Daichi got up, his eyes heavy, and quickly put on a shirt from his chair. When he finally got to the door and opened it he saw –   
“What are you doing here?”  
Ushijima didn't look at him and scratched the back of his neck.  
“I wanted to see you.”  
“No, I mean, why are you- it's raining and it's in the middle of the night. How did you even get here?”  
“I ran.”  
“You- what?”  
It was just now that he noticed that Ushijima was dripping wet.  
“You're such an idiot.”  
Daichi grabbed Ushijima's hand and pulled him inside. His hand was ice cold. Daichi made him take off his wet clothes and quickly got some towels from the bathroom. And while Ushijima dried himself, he got him some clothes from his room as well as a hot tea from the kitchen.  
They didn't speak until Daichi took the towel from Ushijima's hands, muttering a small “let me do this”, when he attempted to dry his hair.  
He put the towel on his boyfriend's hair, and very slowly, to not be too harsh, started to dry his hair. When Ushijima sighed quietly, Daichi started to relax a little.  
“Seriously, what were you thinking going out in this kind of weather?”  
He noticed how Ushijima's grip on the mug got a little tighter.  
“I couldn't sleep. And I had to see you. After- after our fight I-” Ushijima sipped his tea “I said some things to you I didn't mean. Ugly things. And I'm-” he turned around to look at him “I'm sorry.”  
Daichi looked at him, unsure what to say. It seemed like Ushijima was blaming himself when it had been his fault. He had started the fight. Daichi leant down and pressed a kiss to Ushijima's forehead.  
“You idiot. We both said hurtful things, but I was the one to start this whole fight. It was my fault and I'm sorry for it.”  
  
The rest of their night was spent in bed, cuddling up to each other, whispering sweet words to soothe any wounds their fight might had left.  
It was needless to say that Ushijima got sick the next day. But since he was with Daichi, it didn't bother him.  
  
  
“I'm really glad I'm with you.”  
“You're with me for over two years now, stupid.”  
Daichi could see the smile spreading on his boyfriend's face when he called him like that.  
“I mean, living together with you. It makes me happy.”  
Daichi cupped Ushijima's face and kissed him.   
It was the first night after moving together. The small flat they had found for themselves was nothing special, but it was surely enough for them. And it had been a long day, so now they were just sitting there, watching TV and cuddling. Too tired to do anything else, yet not tired enough to actually go to bed and sleep. Inuoka was dozing off by their feet. Even he had helped a little, showing people where to put some of the boxes and providing love to keep the people helping them motivated. Such a hard dog life.  
Ushijima reached out for Daichi's hand and kissed each knuckle before he pulled him closer and rested his head on Daichi's.  
“I love you, Daichi. More than anyone else.”  
  
  
“Meet me in the park. I have to show you something. I love you – Waka”, was written on the paper Daichi had found on the kitchen table. It wasn't unusual. From time to time, they would prepare little surprises for each other. Planning cute dates, taking each other to surprise picknicks, showing each other secret beautiful spots in the city they had found. So he didn't think too much when he got to the park.  
The park they met in.  
There was a single blanket with a basket on it and Inuoka slept right next to it. Wakatoshi was nowhere to be seen, but Daichi was sure that he would show himself in a few minutes. He sat down and stroked Inuoka, before he got up and ran off. Now, he probably ran to see his owner, so Wakatoshi would appear in any second – at least that was what Daichi had thought.  
What he didn't expect was a tiny puppy appearing and cuddling up to him. Daichi lifted the pup to look at it, not noticing that he had started to grin. The puppy barked at him and licked his face. That was when Daichi noticed the small paper attached to his collar. He took the paper and opened it.  
**'you'  
** was written there and Daichi was one hundred percent sure that it was Wakatoshi's handwriting. Now curious what his boyfriend had planned, he waited and wasn't disappointed when he found another puppy approaching him on the blanket just a few moments later. This time the word he read was  
**'will'**.  
Still not enough to know what he wanted. And so he waited.  
A third pup appeared and Daichi took the paper, but before he could open it, the fourth puppy nudged at his arm, so he took its paper as well.  
When he opened the papers, he could only stare at them.  
**'marry'** and **'me?'  
** Daichi started to laugh when he realized that Wakatoshi had messed up and send the puppies in the wrong order. Because 'you will marry me?' sounded more like an order than a question. A few moments later, Wakatoshi himself appeared, together with Inuoka. Inuoka carried a small box in his mouth. Daichi got up and took Ushijima's hand. The latter cleared his throat.  
“Uhm, so..-”  
He got cut off by a kiss. When they parted, Daichi smiled at him.  
“I will gladly marry you.”  
And Ushijima might say that it wasn't true, but Daichi clearly saw that his boyf- his fiance got teary eyed when he took the box out of Inuoka's mouth and pulled out a beautiful ring out of it. He slipped it on Daichi's finger and it fit so well that it looked like it had always been there.  
  
  
Daichi had the same thought when he slipped the ring on his now husband's finger before he gently cupped his face and kissed him.  
Everyone was congratulating them and even Inuoka, who was wearing a tiny tuxedo, was barking as if he was wishing them all the best.  
  
  
All these images flashed in front of his eyes. Wakatoshi had put his book aside at some point and was now calmly stroking his husband's hair when he suddenly started to notice that his shirt was getting wet. Suddenly worried he asked Daichi if something was wrong. He made him sit up and took his face in his hands, carefully wiping away the tears from his cheeks, when Daichi smiled at him.  
“I just remembered how we met, that's all.”  
Wakatoshi sighed a little before he smiled at Daichi. And his smile was warm, so warm. His thumb brushed over Daichi's cheekbone before Wakatoshi leaned in, kissing his husband's forehead, the tip of his nose, and then finally his lips.  
“I love you, Daichi.”  
“I love you, too.”  
And they had their whole life to prove it. 


End file.
